


I've Moved On

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Abandonment, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n sends John out, but is paid a visit from someone he never thought he’d see again.





	I've Moved On

“John!”

I sighed, stretching out on the couch as I waited for him.

Lord, I was craving some weird shit right now.

Guess that’s what I get for getting pregnant.

Pregnant. How fucking weird?

Sure, I was an omega. But an omega male?

Well, I never really thought I’d find ‘the one’. 

Or ‘my mate’.

But here he was. 

Over 50 years old to my 28 years.

Sure, he was a grown ass man when I was born and I myself found it weird at first. 

But I knew, he was the one.

_I saw him the first time, driving into town, moving into the shitty little bungalow a few blocks away._

_I felt it right then._

_And so did he._

_It didn’t take long before I was in heat. Apparently, he could smell me from all the way there._

_I caused him to go into a rut, the scent of my heat and slick making him needy and desperate._

_He broke my door down, literally._

_He actually broke it down._

_And if it was anyone else, breaking into my house while I was in heat, I would’ve shot them right between the eyes._

_I’ve heard the stories._

_Of course, not many first-hand, seeing as I haven’t found many other omegas, male or female. But the stories go around._

_Omegas going into heat. Writhing on their bed, in pain and needing something. _

_Then someone comes along. _

_An alpha. And does what they want, with or without permission._

_So I was always prepared whenever I went into heat. _

_I had a toy. I had food. Water. Other things I needed to take the pain away. _

_And I always had a gun right beside me, in case any unwanted guests decided to pay me a visit._

_And there was one right then. _

_He was staring down at me, his eyes darkened with lust, the very prominent outline of his cock visible through his jeans._

_I was glad she wasn’t here. Every time I was in heat, I’d send her over to my best friend’s house, just to wait till it passed._

_No need for her to have to endure all of this._

_The man above me sniffed sharply, taking in my scent as I writhed on the bed, my slick leaking out of my cock and ass, getting all over the sheets._

_I knew it’d be a bitch to clean, but I was used to it by now._

_It didn’t take long for him to be inside me, thrusting over and over as he held me close, our bodies sweating and sticking together._

_I knew he was rubbing up on me on purpose. _

_He was scenting me. _

_Making sure anyone who passed us both would know who I belonged to._

_And for a man who I’d just met a few times within the past few weeks, I didn’t care. _

_I wanted to smell like him. I wanted to belong to him._

_I wanted to be his omega and I wanted him to be my alpha._

_And he did too._

_He claimed me._

_I didn’t care about cumming myself. My cock was left untouched. All I cared about was having a knot inside me, and he gave it to me._

_Right as he came, deep within me, his knot swelled, locking the both of us together._

_It seemed, the feeling of filling me up, our bodies locked together, as one, made him lose his senses for just a minute, his teeth breaking my skin as he bit down hard on my neck._

_I let out a scream, trying my hardest not to cry as I felt the blood starting to pour._

_That’s when I realized, he did it. _

_He marked me. Claimed me as his. _

_This man, who I knew nothing about, had just knotted me and claimed me. _

_And it felt perfect._

_After that, we seemed to realize we were mates._

_He didn’t understand it at first. He refused to believe it. Avoided me for a few weeks._

_It hurt. Knowing that I’d just found my alpha, and he just left me._

_I knew this feeling. _

_The feeling of finding someone, only to be left behind. _

_It’d happened once before, but I promised myself, I wouldn’t let this break me. _

_Not again._

_So I did what I needed._

_I tried to move on._

_Of course, as an alpha, as hard as he tried, he couldn’t resist that bond. _

_That need to be with me, take care of me, make me know I was his._

_So when he saw me in that bar, flirting with the beta who didn’t mind giving me the attention I needed, he lost it._

_Almost killed the poor man._

_But I managed to stop him. _

_Took him home. _

_Cleaned up his hands, which eventually led to us in bed, the bite mark now fresh as I lay completely on top of him, his knot swelled inside me._

Which is how I was lying on the couch, waiting for John to get here as I craved some pizza and ice-cream. 

Together. An ice cream pizza.

God, the sound of it was so disgusting, yet the image of it made my mouth water.

“JOHN!”

He ran into the room, panicking and looking around, his eyes wide and alert.

“What? Did someone hurt you?”

I chuckled, loving how protective he always was.

“No. I wanna eat”, I whined, not caring about how needy I sounded.

Hell, he was my alpha. 

He was used to it.

He smiled, kneeling in front of me as he stroked my hair softly, knowing it calmed me.

“What do you need?”

“Uh….can you get like…ice cream pizza?”

He grimaced, thinking how completely vile that’d be.

But his damn pregnant omega was asking for it, so of course, he nodded happily.

“Oh, and can you take Emma with you?”

I loved my daughter. 

I loved her more than anything. 

And luckily, John had happily taken up the role of her father without hesitation.

But dealing with a toddler when I was pregnant? Not ideal.

“Sure. Emma! You wanna go to the store, baby?”

I heard her yell a ‘yes!’, before she ran downstairs, ready in her little princess outfit, smiling up at him as he shrugged his coat on.

“Come on, sweetheart”, he chuckled, swinging her up as he carried her out.

I watched them leave, sighing in relief. I had at least an hour to myself.

Time for sleep.

Dammit. Of course someone would decide they needed to wake me up.

I grumbled, getting up, the weight inside me making me waddle over to the door.

Why the hell did I let John get me pregnant? And with twin pups, no less.

The knocking started again, persistent and loud.

“I’m coming, for fucks sake! Calm the fuck down!”

I pulled the door open, only slightly, my head barely peeking out of the crack.

My heart dropped as soon as I saw who it was, my throat dry as a pounding began in my ears.

Why was he here? What the hell?

“Hey, y/n”, he murmured, looking nervous as hell as he played with his hands.

“W-wha…”

God, I could barely talk. 

This man fucked me up.

He was with me for almost a year. 

Then he just up and left. No explanation. Not really.

All he left was a note. 

A note telling me everything. 

That he didn’t love me. 

Never did. So much more written, that broke my heart.

Yet, here he was. Years after he broke me, he was standing on my doorstep.

“Y/n…I…”

He sighed.

This was hard, even for him.

“I know I said things. Things that hurt you. That made you cry. I know I hurt you with my words. And if I could turn back time, take them all back, make the pain go away, I would. God, I’d do anything to go back to that time”.

I could tell he was beginning to get choked up.

Truth be told, this man was my first love.

I don’t know if we were mates.

He hadn’t marked me in the year we’d been together, but he claimed it was safer for me.

I had no idea what that meant, but I never asked anything more about it.

But I did know, I loved this man with everything I had.

Yet, he ripped my heart out.

“I…you need to go”, I forced out, trying not to let my voice crack.

“Y/n…”

“No! Stop. You need to go. Now. I don’t know what I did to make you hate me. But when you left, my world shattered. I was left alone. God, I had nothing except you. And you just leave me a note? Couldn’t even have the decency to tell me to my face. So, no. You don’t get to come here, try to apologize and be all happy. I don’t want anything to do with you. Go. Now!”

I began to shut the door, but his foot was shoved inside, blocking me from closing it.

“Please. Just…let me explain. Ok?”

I didn’t say anything for a few seconds, when the little voice cut through the air.

Shit! They weren’t supposed to be back this early.

“Daddy!”

Fuck! I fumbled with the door chain, managing to get it off, not wanting him to see her.

But it was too late.

He had his back to me, staring down at the girl who stood in front of him on the porch.

“Who are you?”

He said nothing, staring down into the piercing green eyes she had inherited from him.

I could tell he knew. He knew exactly who she was. He knew exactly who she came from as well.

“Is…is she…”

“Y/n!”

John furrowed his brows as he came towards us, seeing another man, an alpha on the doorstep.

He quickened his pace, slowing when he saw who it was.

“Dad?”

“Dad!”

“Dean?”

That was when Dean turned around, finally seeing me properly for the first time, including the round fullness of my stomach.

He sniffed lightly, smelling John’s scent all over me. And that’s when it clicked.

I was pregnant. With John’s pups. His dad’s pups.

The alpha who had claimed me, was his dad.

The alpha who was now taking care of his daughter, the one whose existence he had just found out about, was his dad.

The love of his life was pregnant with his dad’s pups.


End file.
